Known asset sharing infrastructures allow pieces of work (e.g., patterns, reference models, write-ups, templates, submitted proposals, etc.) in an enterprise to be reused. Being based on a centralized database architecture, the known asset sharing infrastructures require a dedicated maintenance process that includes activities such as backups, provisioning of new disk space, etc. Moreover, a validation and review process has been put in place in the known asset sharing infrastructures to limit the upload of assets. Because asset uploads are limited, a substantial amount of assets, including extremely useful partial pieces of work, reside on the hard disk drives of personal computers without any chance of being shared with and leveraged by others in the enterprise. Thus, there exists a need to overcome at least one of the preceding deficiencies and limitations of the related art.